Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2t-2-4t+1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 4t} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6t} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-6t-1$